Change of Pace
by Yokai.Kitsune.ninja
Summary: After the fight between Sasuke and Naruto, Naruto wins and Takes Sasuke back to Kohona. While Sasuke's out who will take his place? An Original Story that just poped in my head and won't go away! NaruXOC SasuXSaku oneside KakaXAnko.CHAPTERS REDONE UPDATED
1. A New Team mate

Change in Pace

by Allysha Fuls

Disclaimer:I don't own any Naruto Characters

Claimer:I do own Kirela (Key-re-ha)

Summary:After the fight between Sasuke and Naruto, Naruto wins and

Takes Sasuke back to Kohona. While Sasuke's out who will take his place?

NaruXOC SasuXSaku one side KakaXAnko.

Chapter 1

New team mate

Naruto hopped through the trees an unconscious Sasuke in his arms. He had just fought a tough battle but he won. Naruto was tired very tired he had a hole the size of a fist in is jacket and on the other side Sasuke was beaten up worse than Naruto. Naruto was slowly drifting off to sleep when he saw blurry figure in the distance the figure was white and green with a small brown figure at it's side before he was completely out he the figure came to view it was Kakashi and his talking dog Pakkun.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto woke to the smell of strawberries he looked up and saw Sakura sitting by his bed checking on him. he noticed Shizune and Tsunade there as well.

"Naruto, your awake" Sakura said. Naruto tried to sit up only to fell his whole body cry with pain

"No Naruto you shouldn't move", Said Tsunade as she walked over to him.

"Where's Sasuke and the others"? He asked remembering Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Kiba and his dog Akamaru.

Tsunade looked to the right as if asking if telling him was a good idea finally she decided to tell him.

"Kiba and Shikamaru only suffered minor injuries..." she paused than began again "All of Akamaru's paws are broken, Neji and Choji just came out of Serious conditions..." she paused again

"And Sasuke"? Naruto asked hoping his friend was all right.

"Sasuke is still unconscious and all serious injuries have been taken care of". "You need to rest so you can go back to missions".

"I guess your right Tsunade-baachan". Said Naruto before he drifted back to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto sighed it had been a week since he got out of the hospital but they still wouldn't let him go on missions. He was supposed to meet Kakashi-sensie today but he hadn't shown up yet. Sakura was sitting a few feet away she had wanted to go see Sasuke but she figured they would be going on a mission.

"Hey Guys", Came Kakashi's voice. "Sorry I'm Late I got lost on the road of life".

"LIAR"! shouted Naruto and Sakura in unison.

"So Kakashi-sensie", Sakura began "Are we going on a mission"?

"I guess you could call it that..." "Your mission is to get to now your new team mate".

"New team mate"? Naruto and Sakura asked again in unison.

"Yes your new team mate", "To go on mission you have to have a three man squad you only have two", "So until Sasuke becomes conscious you have to live with your new team mate". Sakura, Naruto meet Kirela she is your new team mate".

Behind Kakashi was an average hight teenage girl with Long Red hair that reached the center of her back. She had green colored eyes that in the light looked highlited with blue she wore a leaf head band on her neck and she was wearing a fishnet shirt covered by a light blue jacket and army pants.

"Hi", I'm Kirela and you guys are"?

Sakura smiled "I'm Sakura Haruno".

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki the next Hokage"!

end of first chapter that took a while...

next chapter coming soon!

R&R .


	2. Bells

Change of Pace

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters

Claimer: I do own Kirela (Key-re-ha)

ON WITH DE STORY .

_"Hi", I'm Kirela and you guys are"? _

_Sakura smiled "I'm Sakura Haruno"._

_"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki the next Hokage"_

Chapter 2

Bells

"NANI"! Naruto screamed when he saw Kakashi pull out 2 small bells. "Were doing the bells again"?

"But Why"? he asked.

"It's to figure out if we can work together properly". said Kirela

Kakashi blinked even Sasuke didn't understand the bells at first. "Correct Kirela and were also looking at your skills".

"So", Said Sakura "Were after the bells", "And testing our skills"?

"Yep I want to see how much you and Naruto have grown and I'd Like to see what Kirela is capable of as well".

"Ready"...

_'This will be easy'!_ thought Naruto

"Set"...

_'Just wait until Sasuke hears I got a bell'! _thought Sakura

"GO"!

Everyone flew toward the tree's and bushes waiting quietly for a chance to strike

"Yahh" cried Naruto as a clone came from the bushes followed by 2 more clones in the apperance of

Sakura and Kirela while the clones fought Kakashi the three Genin met together to form a plan. After they had formed a plan all three clone dispersed.

_'Up, Down, Left, Right, ... Down'_ Kakashi thought.

And as if on cue Naruto came up out of the ground and tried to punch Kakashi in the chin. As Kakashi dodged Sakura came behind with a chakra filled kick to his head Kakashi barely doged it as Sakura whiped around to do a side kick. And right as Kakashi was dodging the fatal blow Kirela kicked under his feet so that he fell backwards and as he was falling Naruto took the bells from his side. The three Genin held the bells up and smiled.

"Uggh", Kakashi said rubbing his head and standing up "Well I guess you win well, who will get the bells"?

Naruto, Sakura, and Kirela all had dumb looks on there faces.

"But I thought we were done". said Naruto.

"Yes you are done and you all pass but who will keep a bell"? "To see who will keep a bell I will all have you spar each other". "Is that ok"?

"Yah"! said Naruto "I'm gonna prove I'm Hokage material"!

"Not unless I prove I'm better". said Kirela starring at Naruto like he was her rival.

"Bring it on". Naruto said back to her.

"Well since you two seem like you want to fight be my guest". said Kakashi.

Kakashi stood in between Naruto and Kirela while Sakura stood off to the side.

"Let the match between Uzumaki Naruto and Isukane Kirela begin"!

"Ahh" Naruto yelled as he lunged forward his right hand coked back for a punch he swung his hand going strait for her face but to everyones surprise she dodged it completely.

"My turn". she hummed as she started doing seals "Earth Style thousand rock jutsu"

And just like that pieces of the ground came up and formed one large stone Kirela picked it up and through it strait for Naruto. It hit him but with a puff the clone was gone. Then 5 clones came out of what seemed to be no where and kicked Kirela up into the sky.

"Na-ru-to Uzumaki barrage" Yelled Naruto as he kicked Kirela into the ground with a large thump

Kirela looked like she was knocked out and just as Kakashi was about to call it they heard "Earth style cave trapping no jutsu" Rocks came up from the ground forming a dome with no exit around Naruto

_'Dammit I can't get out' _He thought still looking around the cave when he noticed a small whole the size of his fist 'What's that"? He thought and Kirela answered his question "Summoning Jutsu"

Naruto heard Kirela yell _'Summoning'? _he thought then he noticed 5 rattle snakes come into the cave where the hole was he stepped back toward the rock wall behind him he tried to make a Rasengan so he could get out but he couldn't.

"This Dome", He heard Kirela say "Sucks up your chakra as well as keeps you from destroying my snakes just try and move and they'll bite you".

_'Crap what do I do I could use shurikan but there's still a chance I'll miss one' _He shook his head

_'No there's no way I'll miss'_. He took out 5 shuriken and threw them at the snake's the only thing that could be heard out side the dome was clanging noises and and deep breathing.

"Kai" said Kirela undoing the jutsu all five snakes were dead but Naruto was out.

"The winner is Isukane Kirela" said Kakashi as he walked up to Naruto. Kirela face was pale Kakashi thought that she must think she killed him.

"He's asleep".

"What"? she asked not catching what he said.

"He's asleep and he's regaining chakra as well". Kakashi picked up Naruto bridal style and put him against a tree to rest.

"Ok then now you fight Sakura".

"Me"! Sakura asked hoping he was joking

"Yes you". He said. "Alright let the match between Isukane Kirela and Haruno Sakura begin".

END OF CHAPTER this one's longer hope you like

R&R


	3. Medical Ninja vs Eath style Ninja

Change of Pace

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto Characters

Claimer: I do own Kirela (Key-re-ha)

ON WITH DE STORY .

"_Ok then now you fight Sakura"._

_"Me"! Sakura asked hoping he was joking_

_"Yes you". He said. "Alright let the match between Isukane Kirela and Haruno Sakura begin"!_

Chapter 3

Medical Ninja vs Earth Style Ninja

Sakura shifted her feet into a good fighting stance while Kirela just stood there waiting.

_'I've seen her attacks she mostly uses Earth she usually uses small attacks to weaken her opponent then attacks with something deadly to end it...' _

While Sakura was thinking up a plan Kirela was making hand seals Earth style rock clone there stood three Kirelas they all ran towards the pink haired Kyunoichi each holding 6 shurikan as one clone threw the shuriken the other two went to surrond her as the shuriken hit the target a log appeared.

_'Substitution jutsu' _Kierla noticed a pink and red streak then one of her clones crumbled into rock and sand.

Sakura was running as fast as she could when she came up to the redhead she slammed her fist into the ground making the ground shatter and break she noticed the ground caving in and as it fell water came into view she had remembered that there was an underground spring in the area and she figured if she could see the water that would mean less rock for Kirela.

Kirela only had barely dodged the attack only after realizing Sakuras true intent of making there be less rock Kirela smirked she didn't know that Sakura was this smart Kirela lunged forward as her hand covered with rock making it very hard and if hit by it deadly just as she came towards her target she felt her right leg and arm freeze they wouldn't move.

"I've messed with your arm and leg so your temporarily paralyzed".

"Good job, but you forgot I have two hands".

Then to everyones amazement except for Naruto who was still sleeping she started doing one handed seals Earth style imprisonment no jutsu! Sakura's eye's widened as she realized her arms and legs were trapped in stone Kirela rushed forward amazing Sakura to no end

_'She shouldn't be able to move let alone run at that speed'!_ As Kirela neared Sakura Kakashi stepped in.

"Thats enough I think were done for the day it's late go on home the winner is Isukane Kirela here is your prize". Kakashi said giving her the two bells

"Give them to Naruto and Sakura I don't need them". She said handing one to Sakura and putting the other one in Naruto's hand. Then she left as she did so Naruto woke up.

"What did I miss"?

I know short but I had to get it out of the way...

Were moving so we gotta disconnect the computer so I'll update ASAP

R&R

(Note) I'll continue this story if I get 5 or more reviews or I might continue it anyway)

(Nother Note) I need help with this story got any ideas tell me whatever makes my readers happy

makes me happy )


	4. The Eight Tailed Neko

Change of Pace

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto Characters

Claimer: I do own Kirela (Key-re-ha)

Note: This is the chapter about Kirela and since it's supposed 2 be a NarutoxOC pairing

I thought I would make Kirela like Naruto and make her have a deamon as well so it's a cat!

ON WITH DE STORY .

_"Thats enough I think were done for the day it's late go on home the winner is Isukane Kirela here is your prize". Kakashi said giving her the two bells_

_"Give them to Naruto and Sakura I don't need them". She said handing one to Sakura and putting the other one in Naruto's hand. Then she left as she did so Naruto woke up._

_"What did I miss"?_

Chapter 4

The eight tailed neko

Kirela walked down the streets of Konoah thinking about the match she had with Sakura and Naruto she had noticed somthing about Naruto when he was in that rock dome she had made she felt a strange power that made her angry for some reason thats why she released the snakes in the dome but then she felt the power rise and her snakes die so before she went to far she released the dome but before she did she made shure Naruto had colasped from chakra depletion she figured it was a good plan and Kakashi-sensie hadn't seem to notice so everything was good.

This brought her to a different memory of when she was little after her mother had abandon her and she was left alone on the streets.

"Deamon"! said a man "Go back to Hell where you came from"! "Yeah"! repeted some men behind him then they started throwing pointy rocks and stones at her she was on the verge of death when a tall raven haired man steped in between only to stab her with a sharp speer saying, "Die deamon" Then as she was dying she heard a voice in her head.

_**"Do you wish to live"?**_

Kirela was silent not knowing what to say then the voice asked again.

_**"Do you wish to live"?**_

"Yes". she said. The men were cheering because as they looked over the non moving coarpse they thought they finnaly got rid of the nuisance of The Eight Tailed Neko

then all of the sudden the coarpse rised of the ground being surrounded by a white looking chakra Kirela's eyes were Amthest and she had sharp claws and teeth she then lifted the rocks around her without using her hands and made them form into a big rock and dropped it on the men and as blood flew every where and some splashed on her face slowly she kept attacking them hurting them making them suffer but after it was done she was crying because she had never killed anyone before she swore she wouldn't do it again so her fight with Naruto she blamed on Neko.

She was snapped out of her memories by a hand shaking her shoulder and out of reflex punched the owner of the hand.

"Ow ow ow Kirela that hurt"! said Naruto now with a big round bump on his head.

"Sumemasen"! said Kirela waving her hands in an 'I'm so so Sorry' gesture "I didn't know you were there".

Naruto got up and dusted himself off and smiled, "It's ok but I was wondering how about a rematch"? he asked holding up the bell Kakashi had given him.

"Shure I'd like that".

OoOoOoO

Kakashi stood inside the 5th Hokage's office reading his new issue of Icha Icha paradise when Shizune walked out of the office.

"You can come in know" she said gestureing him inside.

Kakashi shut his book and put it in his shurikan holster and walked in the door into the office.

"Kakashi..." Tsunade began "I need to tell you some things about Kirela".

Kakashi just nodded as Tsunade continued.

"She has the Eight Tailed Neko deamon inside her and her power is at Jonin level I put her in your group not only because you have a open space but also because I thought putting her with Naruto would teach her how to trust people".

"I need to ask you hows Sasuke's condition"? Kakashi asked worried about his other teammate.

"He's out of Critical condition but is still unconsious".

Kakashi said nothing and only nodded. As he turned around to head out the door Tsunade called to him.

"Tomorrow come to the tower at 7:00 I have a mission for your team and by the way Akatsuki is on the move so watch out for Naruto and Kirela I don't want eiather to get hurt".

Kakashi walked out the door heading tword the training grounds to tell his team about there mission.

OoOoOoO

Naruto and Kirela were laying on the ground there backs against trees both were breathing hard from the match they had just fought.

"Nice...job...your...really...good"said Naruto between short breaths.

"Your...good...as...well"said Kirela when a poof of smoke came to revel Kakashi.

"Yo". he said startaling them both.

"K-Kakashi-sensie" said Naruto still a little bit frightend "What do you need"?

"I just came to tell you to meet me at 7:00 for your mission tomorow".

"Were going on a mission"? asked Naruto excitement noticable in his voice.

"Yes".

"Yate"!!!! screamed Naruto bouncing up and down "Wait till Sakura hears this"!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**IMPORTANT NOTES BELOW**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Well thats my story

School started so I gotta focase on that so I'll update ASAP probly every other Saturday or somthing like that

R&R

(Note) You might have noticed next to some words The fist one (Sumemasen) means I'm Sorry the second one (Yate) mean Yes or awsome

IMPORTANT READ!!!

(Nother Note) I need help with this story got any ideas tell me whatever makes my readers happy

makes me happy so review!(.)


	5. Mission extravaganza Part 1

Change of Pace

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto Characters

Claimer: I do own Kirela (Key-re-ha)

**Notes: Alright wonderful peoples... thank you for telling me how I can make my story better**

**my micrsoft word is down so this is on word pad THERE WILL BE SPELLING ERRORS**

**AND GRAMMER ERRORS I'm horrible at english skills I'm sorry...**

**... ( If you don't like the parings or if I spelled somthing wrong PLEASE TELL ME**

**PLEASE!!!!!!! EXSPECIALLY IF I SPELL A CHARECTERS NAME WRONG!!!!**

ON WITH DE STORY .

_"Were going on a mission"? asked Naruto excitement noticable in his voice._

_"Yes"._

_"Yate"!!!! screamed Naruto bouncing up and down "Wait till Sakura hears this"!!_

Chapter 4

mission extravaganza: Rouge ninja

and Hidden enemies!!

PART 1

It was 7:00 and Kakashi sensie was no where in sight Naruto was falling asleep, Sakura was talking to Kirela who was yawning and hardly paying attention when the Lazy Ninja showed up he waited about 5 minutes before he hopped from the tree he was sitting in then proceeded to speak.

"Yo" he said camly starting to read his Icha Icha paridise book.

"What do you mean 'Yo'"!! asked Sakura "Why are you two hours late"!? she asked still yelling her words.

"Hey Sakura-chan can you quiet down I'm trying to get some sleep here". Said Naruto now yawning while speaking

"Get up Naruto we have to complete our mission". said Kakashi. Naruto was up and awake in three seconds he glanced over to Kirela who was just looking at the fight sensie and student with a wierd look on her face she turned and glanced at Naruto and immediately smiled at him and waved.

OoOoOoO

Team seven had finally reached the hokage tower, It had taken them thirty minutes just to make Sakura quit yelling at Kakashi for being late. As they walked up the stairs to the Hokage's office they heard yellin and waited out side the door.

"I said No now get out" it was Tsunade yelling at someone

"But you'ld be the perfect charecter"... a deep voice said most likely coming from a man.

"OUT"!! They heard Tsunade yell then out of no where the doors to the Hokage's office opend and out flew a white haired man in red and gray clothes.

"Pervy-sensie"!! Naruto exclaimed jumping up and down at the sight of his other sensie whom he had not seen for about eight months

"I told you stop calling me that"!! Jiriya said trying to recover from his hit to the wall. He looked at Naruto who had on his signiture smile then at Kakashi who had started to red his book again then he glanced at Sakura who had a look of confusion and worry on her face then he noticed that Sasuke was not with the group but a girl that looked no older than twelve maby thirteen standing next to Naruto holding a Shuriken in her hands most likely for defence than a threat.

"So" Jiriya started looking at Kirela "Whats your name girl".

"Kirela" Naruto shouted for her "She's taking Sasukes place until he's out of the hospital". he said sadness now coloring his voice.

"Ah Kakashi" came Tsunades voice where her head now stuck out of the giant 'Jiriya shaped' hole in the Hokage's door. "I'm Ready to see you know".

Kakashi put up his book and decided to step in to the doors he opened up the doors before walking in although he really ssaw no point but he didn't fell like being telled at so he did. All of team seven was now standing side by side hands straight down at there sides.

"As you all now"... Tsunade began "This is a A rank mission and could possibly become an S rank if it gets to dangerous and if it dose we will send backup immediately". "You will be looking for to Rouge Ninja by the names of Era and Zazu they are from the land of mist they can be dangerous but should not be for this group". She then handed a scroll to Kakshi that explained the mission more thuroughly and percise then sh continued on "When you have found and captured these two escort them to the lan of mist to Mr. Fujizaki Lopiu he will then put the men into custody and you can come home". "That is all you are dismised"!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kirela was annoyed now since they had left the gates of Kohona Naruto had been doing nothing but saying how he was gonna prove to Sasuke that he was tougher than him and more powerful. Kirela was also annoyed Because Sakura was saying how she would prove that she's best for Sasuke and how Ino wouldn't win. She was fed up if it wasn't for the hidden presence sneeking up on them she would have yelled her brains out at the two. She wanted no Hoped they would show there presence soon.

"Naruto, Sakura stay on Guard someone is following us" Kakashi said now slowing down and looking catiously around the forest they were nearing fire country boarders and would soon be out of Kohona district. As they hopped over the border they headed right twored the land of rock thats where the the two Rouge Ninja had been seen Kakashi had notced that the presence that was following them must had stopped following them after they went over the boarder.

_'Probably a rat or squirrl' _thought Kakashi but in fact there was someone following them.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They had reached the land of rock and were slowly passing through the villiage and tworad the forest when they heard crashes comeing from a few streets away they quickly ran over to see what the comotion was

Crash A big window at a Pub(1) had been broken by a man being thrown through it. Behind the man two men walked out of the broken window The first one was about five foot eleven with brown spiky hair that had blonde streeks in it he was wearing a black tucked in shirt with Kaki pants and a mist hitiate(2) on his right arm he was also wearing some gogles and black army boots his Shuriken holster was on his left leg and on his back was a umbrella and a small goard for water . The second one was six foot three and had Orange and Brown colored hair with Black streeks he was also wearing gogles and a navy blue shirt that had the Japanese symbol for 'Death' on it and he was also waring a Black almost skin tight pants with a shuriken holter on his right leg and his mist village hitiate on his left arm and three large tan, green, and red scrolls on his back he was also werering army green army boots. Kakashi looked at the wanted poster of Era and Zazu and immediately he told his team and thay were ready to attack.

Naruto rushed at the men and quikly and almost suddenly slashed Zazu whom was the second one to come out of the Pub after his younger brother Era.

Zazu immediately turned his attention to Naruto who quickly jumkped back to where his teammates were.

"Look Brother" said Zazu "Looks like we have Kohona Ninja on our tail". he chukled a deep laugh

"Will we get to Kill them Brother"? asked Era looking like he had a bllod lust.

"Naruto, Kirela you go for Zazu, Me and Sakura will slow dom Era!

Naruto and Kirela rushed tworad Zazu at there normal speed they each took a glance at one another and immediately knew what to do.

"Earth Style Rock barrier"! Kirela yelled planing to trap him so that Naruto could attack him.

"Sadow clone jutsu"! Naruto yelled as fifteen Naruto's appeared at onceand they started attacking Zazu was tierd from running all night and half a day he was hardly a match at the moment for them

Zazu took his first scroll of his back did some hand signs and called out "Ninja art Double Fire water jutsu"! He then spit out water and fire at the two and didn't let up at all when he stoped Kirela's jutsu had got him and he was now surronded by a dome of rock

"Damn it" Zazu Cursed he was trapped. He let his guard down and If he did get out Era would nevre let him hear the end of it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kakashi and Sakura had chased Era to the edge of the begining of the forest when he stopped and wouldn't go on without Zazu. He then reached for his umbrella and small water goard and poared a little water on his umbrella and held it up with one hand and did hand signs with the other.

"Water needle jutsu"! his umbrella began to rise and needles fell from the sky and started falling all over the ground.

Kakashi made some hand signs and immediately yelled out "Earth style rock dome no jutsu"! he had copied Kirels technech during her fight with Naruto the rock came up and formed a barrier around Him and Sakura after the needles stoped falling Sakura broke through the rock and slammed her fist in to the face of a surprised Era. He was knoked out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto and Kirela had knoked Zazu out and decided to meet Kakashi at the edge of town they were tierd but didn't show up after two minutes Kakashi and Sakura showed up ans Kirela spoke up.

"It was to easy". she said simply.

"I agree that was not even worth our time" Sakura added.

"I wanted somone tougher to fight"! said Naruto.

"Shh Shush we are being watched" said Kakshi.

"Oh brother looks like they found us heheheehehehe". said the first voice.

"Yes Brother and I thought we were well hidden well". said the second voice.

"You have been following us since we left Kohona". said Kirela

"URGHH WHO ARE YOU"!? Yelled Naruto anger obvious in his voice.

"Wouldn't you like to now" said the voices in unicen

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**END OF CHAPTER 4 PART 1**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!**


	6. Misson extravaganza Part 2

Change of Pace

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto Characters

Claimer: I do own Kirela (Key-re-ha)

**Notes: Alright wonderful peoples...AL RIGHTY PEOPLES I HAVE A NEW POLOCY IF **

**U DON'T REVIEW I WONT WRITE ONLY ONE REVIEW WILL DO AND I'LL WRITE **

**ANOTHER CHAPTER SO REVIEW OR NO MORE STORY JUST ONE REVIEW PER CHAPTER IS ALL**

**IT TAKES JUST ONE. THERE WILL BE SPELLING ERRORS**

**AND GRAMMER ERRORS I'm horrible at english skills I'm sorry...**

**... ( If you don't like the parings or if I spelled somthing wrong PLEASE TELL ME**

**PLEASE!!!!!!! EXSPECIALLY IF I SPELL A CHARECTERS NAME WRONG!!!!**

**"****Kyubbi speaking"**

_**"Ojo speaking"**_

_"Naruto thinking and flash backs"_

_"Naruto talking to Kyubbi"_

ON WITH DE STORY .

_"You have been following us since we left Kohona". said Kirela _

_"URGHH WHO ARE YOU"!? Yelled Naruto anger obvious in his voice._

_"Wouldn't you like to now" said the voices in unision_

Chapter 5

mission extravaganza: Rouge ninja

and Hidden enemies!!

PART 2

Saying that Naruto was anfry was an understate ment he had been attaked from behinde and was now being held agaist his will by chains in a cell many miles away from his team mates.

**"Kit.."** Kyubbi said.

_"..."_ no answer Naruto blamed himsef for what was happening if only he could have protected Kirela.

_**FLASHBACK START**_

_The two men they had encontered were rouge shinobi just like Zazu and Era They both had messy brown hair and hazel eyes they were obiously twins._

_"There"! one of the men said pointing at Kirela. "Thats the one". the man said now look at the other man and still pointing to Kirela._

_"W-who a-are you" Kirela stuttered they look vaugly familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it they sent chills up her spine like the chills she got when she was furosisly scarred of somthing or someone._

_"Why you don't remember"? asked one of the men who were both now stepping out into the light. Now showing off thier fetures more than before you could see that the one on the right was a red head did not have a brown hair color like the one on the left._

_"I'm Kumo" said the red head._

_"I'm Truyreo". (True-re-o) said the brown head._

_Kirela froze she remembered them now it was all flooding back to her the sad and friteful memories from long ago. When she was five three men had come after her so they could give her to there master as the ultimate birthday present. She had barely escaped and killed the one of the men and lifethretenly injuring the other two after that she had run to Iwagakure the wind village where she hid and lived a normal life until she was ten when she left her foster family and went to the leaf only to graduate a year early than the rest of her class were by the time the whole class all graduated she was forgotten when they made teams invetibly making her wait until an opening or new team. Through all those years she had forgotten the three hoping, wishing, beliveing they were dead._

_Naruto noticed that Kirela was frozen with either flooding memories or fear he reconised it because he had frozen many times for the same reasons._

_"Kirela we have to fight them _together_ as a_ team_"!_

_That snapped her from her thoughts she was ready they were gonna win!_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

They had lost... by alot. Now he Kakashi and Sakura had been locked away and Naruto had lost all hope it was his fault and now because of him Kirela was shurly on her way to death.

"Naruto dont beat yourself up we all are partily to blame" said Sakura she was in the cell across from Naruto and Kakashi was in a cell next to him.

"She's right Naruto" Kakashi said he had already made a plan and the Kakashi that was now in the cage was clone. The sewer lid in front of the cells started rattiling and Naruto pictured a big poisenous snake much like Orochimarus had ben sent to kill them the lid flew off and out poped Kakashi.

"Yo". He said.

"Kakashi-sensie". Sakura beamed

"Kakashi-sensie"? Naruto asked and as if on cue the clone Kakashi dispersed with a 'poof' and Kakashi opened the cages with the key he had stolen from a recently knoked out guard.

**"See Kit I told you you would get out"! **belowed Kyuubi laughing now at Naruto's expression. Naruto was realesed from his chains when he was he started running he had memorized how they got to the cell and were they took the unconsious Kirela he had a limeted amount of time. He would save Kirela or die trying!

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kirelas POV (point of view)

'It's dark' she thought.

_**"Of corase its dark your unconcious"**_

'I am'? I asked clearly I was being sarcastic.

_**"You were**__**captured".**_

'No duh' I said I knew that. 'Ojo' I asked I usually called him by this he wasn't very happy when I called him The Eight Tailed Neko, When I did he growled at me and told me it wasn't his name.

"_**What"**_ he asked he had a small bit of concern in his voice.

'where are they taking me? Where is Naruto and the others'? I asked I was a bit more conserned for my team than myself exactly how a shinobi should be. He opened his mouth to speak but a bright light engulfed me and I was back in the world of the living. I kept my eyes closed and kept my breathing stable so they wouldn't see that I was awake I could hear them talking I decided to listen I had nothing else to do.

"What do you think master will give us for bringing her". The one holding me asked it was Truyreo.

"Probly nothing she's like a pizza thats thirty minutes late and you don't pay for". he said I didn't like that one not at all comparing me to _cold_ pizza thats worth nothing that just wasn't right! They kept carrying me to who nows where and who! They had stopped talkin so I was bored but I couldn't complain I had to pretend to be uncincious still or they most likely would _make_ me unconcious and I already had a headache I didn't want a bigger one. We walked into a small room dimly lit by a few candles that looked like they could go out at any moment if they hadn't been being held up by a small amount of chakra most likly coming from one big source. They threw me down my hands and feet were bound and my mouth had tape over it. Have you ever tasted duck tape? It's not pleasent Trust me I know! I now opened my eyes anouth to see a man sitting in a chair like throne thingy he had one visible eye his bangs covered the rest.

"Good" the man said he was freaky but not in that 'I'm scarred' kind of Freaky it was a more 'look at him and barf up lunch _and_ breakfast' kind of freaky he looked like a Toad for Kami's sake! Truyreo lifted me up by my now ruffled red hair in the dark it could be mistaken for black. He threw me at the feet of the Toad guy who picked me up and looked me straight up and down. I didn't like his stare it was lust filled and had the 'I'm gonna kill you slow and painlessly' kind of look as well. He was staring at me his stare was praticly burning my skull.

"So..." he began I just stared at him with great discust. "You have two choices join me or die". It was simple The bad ugly dudes ALWAYS said the same thing. Well either that or promise you somthing they can not give.

"And what if she refuses and comes with us"? That voice I turned my head to look to see who it was it was Naruto he was ok and he was with Sakura and Kakashi-sensie they were ok I was crying now. I didn't know why it was mixed emotions but the emotions that stood out the most was the happiness I felt from seeing Naruto unharmed and the fact that I was scared out of my mind anouth to show it.

"NARUTO" I yelled I was still crying but I didn't care the man immediately released me and cluthed his hand.

"You brat"! he said looking at Naruto who's shoulder was now my crying place.

Naruto cmforting me suddenly had a wierd chakra engulf him "You'll Pay you bastard YOU'LL PAY FOR HURTING KIRELA"!!!!

'Ojo' I asked the eight taled feline 'What is that'

_**"Kyuubi's chakra".**_

'Who'? I asked.

_**"Naruto is the vessel for Kyuubi, The Nine Tailed Fox"!**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**THATS THE END OF DE CHAPTER! **

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN WILL KIRELA NOW KNOWS NARUTO'S**

**SECRET WILL SHE TREAT HIM THE SAME OR WILL SHE DIE**

**TRYING TO COMPRHEND EVERYTHING AFTER THE FIIGHT?!?!?**

**R & R PLEASE!!!!**


	7. The End has come?

Change of Pace

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto Characters

Claimer: I do own Kirela (Key-re-ha)

**Notes: Alright wonderful peoples...AL RIGHTY PEOPLES I HAVE A NEW POLOCY IF **

**U DON'T REVIEW I WONT WRITE ONLY ONE REVIEW WILL DO AND I'LL WRITE **

**ANOTHER CHAPTER SO REVIEW OR NO MORE STORY JUST ONE REVIEW PER CHAPTER IS ALL**

**IT TAKES JUST ONE. THERE WILL BE SPELLING ERRORS**

**AND GRAMMER ERRORS I'm horrible at english skills I'm sorry...**

**... ( If you don't like the parings or if I spelled somthing wrong PLEASE TELL ME**

**PLEASE!!!!!!! EXSPECIALLY IF I SPELL A CHARECTERS NAME WRONG!!!!**

**"****Kyubbi speaking"**

_**"Ojo speaking"**_

_"Naruto thinking and flash backs"_

_"Naruto talking to Kyubbi"_

ON WITH DE STORY .

_Naruto cmforting me suddenly had a wierd chakra engulf him "You'll Pay you bastard YOU'LL PAY FOR HURTING KIRELA"!!!!_

_'Ojo' I asked the eight taled feline 'What is that'_

_**"Kyuubi's chakra".**_

_'Who'? I asked._

_**"Naruto is the vessel for Kyuubi, The Nine Tailed Fox"!**_

Chapter 6

The End has come??

Naruto's chakra roared as he glared at the still sitting man his mind was gone and all he wanted was to kill the man that had hurt his friend he didn't know why he had wished to protect her, this forener who just 'barged in the front door'. Yet he did know she was a comrad a friend a teammate _his_ teammate.

As the nine-tailes's power absorbed him he was starting to lose himself and only focaseing on the pain he would cause this man who had hurt Kirela he was deffinately going to pay and pay dearly he would.

Naruto lunged forward charging at the man on his chair, But he stoped as he noticed the toad looking man snap his fingers and about two dozen shinobi strong ones at that appeared surrounding Naruto ready to kill or torture him on there masters command but before they could even hope for a command Naruto started attacking them one by one they fell blood splatering on the floor and wall as coarpse's started to fall before the evily grinning Naruto's feet.

Kirela's tears had ceased and new ones were now forming ones of fear and pain as the blood spilled and the shinobi's body's fell lifelessly she could only see flash backs of her own childhood blaze across her know dancing emotionful eyes. She tared herself from the inflicting memories and quickly use most of her chakra to put up a barrier strong anough to even block a barrage of diffrent strong ubstoppable jutsu that most likely only a hokage knew how to use. She stood tall as tears flowed freely as she watched the battle progress.

The toad man stood in awe of this boy he would make a profit fit for a king, queen, prince, _and _princess. He stood up and laughed it was a harty laugh that just screamed "You should join me boy" and very little else Naruto glared hard at the man his large fangs barred. The man stoped his laughter and smirked.

"I'll take that as no then". He said his smile turning into a frown. "Then this will be your grave"! He smirked thinking the foxlike child would reconsider but instead Naruto thought of his words as a personal challange and charged tworads the him. The man noticed the oncoming boy and started doing hand sighns.

"Fire Style Fire ball jutsu"! the man yelled as three large fireballs blew from his mouth and tworads Naruto. Naruto didn't doge all three hit him head on but the chakra had canceled out the jutsu.

OoOoOoOoOoO

With Kakashi and Sakura

'_Damn it'_ cursed Kakashi him and Sakura had been seperated from Naruto and Kirela and to top it all off they had to fight Kumo and Truyreo the man in the throne rooms top men they were both already Jonin level sepret but together they could be Anbu and Hunter ninja combined. In other words they were strong.

"Summoning Jutsu Hunting dogs". Kakashi said slamming his palm on the ground. All his hunter dogs puffed up in a cloud of smoke. He ordered them to attack while he decided to go help Naruto and Kirela Sakura could handle herself she probly couldn't win in a fight aganst the strong opponents but she could protect herself until He got back as he ran down some corradors he ran into three of Truyreo's mud rock clones. He growled at this it just wasted his time. As he doged the oncoming attacks from the clones he finished off a set of hand signs creating five simple shadow clones with kunai. They took out the mud rock clones esally anoth now he was running down hallways and corradors.

He came to the door only to stop and stare shocked and wide eyed at the scene infront of him on the far right of the room he saw a smirking toad looking man snikering to himself. Then on the floor on the left side of the room about three yards away from the wall was a shaking Naruto covered in frash crimson blood staring wide and horrid eyed at the center of the floor where Kirela layed in the middle of the floor shield gone with a sharp stone spike through her chest and stomache.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kirela's POV

I was scared, I had many emotions clouding my train of thought Naruto had jut deflected three large fireballs. when they hit him I cried harder thinking he might be badly burned he wasn't, I was so releved that he was ok. I had stopped crying and was know watching the fight with intrest. Naruto rushed twoard the man as he formed what looked like a rasengan but it was red chakra instead of the usual blue tinted chakra.

He ran twoard the man on the far right of the room but he was so blind with rage that he didn't notice the fast moving hand signs that the man infront of him was doing. I watched as he kept going at a dteady speed.

"NARUTO"! I yelled hoping he would hear me and notice why I was so uneasy but he just kept going I Undid my shield and rushed twoard Naruto. The man had finished his hand signs and smirked. Naruto stoped when he noticed the smirk he looked at the floor under him as he heard a rumble imiting from it. I started running tworad him the floor was now cracking and the man was now snikering.

"NARUTO MOVE"! I yelled again. He didn't move I rushed forward my feet wouldn't stop the ground craked larger as miniture spikes shot out of the ground.

"NARUTO"! I yelled as a pushed him away from me as the spikes flew up and stabbed me. The last thing I saw before I fell further on the spikes stiking painfully out of my chest and stomache was Kakashi-sensei's gaping face and sakura's scream of my name then it was black.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Normal POV

"KIRELA"!! Sakura yelled when she saw the seen she was currently trying to belive was genjutsu. The man was still laughing at the bloody seen he had made.

"Whats your name"? Kakashi asked from the doorway staring down the man who had just speared Kirela with spikes.

"Sorukon" he said.

"Well Sorukon I hope you like a Chidori through your chest". Kakashi said calmly as he ran twoard Sorukon with a very powerfu chidori. He charged at the man and hit him head on as a direct hit to his heart he coughed blood spilling it onto Kakashi's hand.

"At least 'cough cough' I Killed one of the deamons". As he finished his sentence he fell dead on the ground.

Sakura rushed over to Naruto's still shaking form. As she neeared him she noticed that the features he had goten earlier were now gone.

"Naruto it's over we can go back to village and have Kirela healed". She said.

"Naruto" called Kakashi now with a bloody Kirela over his shoulder. "If we can make it back to Konoha by Night fall we should be able to heal Kirela before she loses to much blood". Naruto nodded but no other answer was given.

I'm working on three diffrent stories 2 for fanfiction and 1 for myself but my stories for fanfiction comes first this was an exciteing chapter.

KIRELA HAS BEEN BADLY WOUNDED AND IT IS UNKNOWN IF SHE

WILL MAKE A RECOVERY WHAT WILL HAPPEN

ECSPECELLY SINCE AKATSUKI IS ON THE RISE.

REVIEW PLEASE IDAES FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS OR COMPLETELY NEW

STORIES!!!


	8. Akatsuki Clouds and Recovery Part 1

Change of Pace

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto Characters

Claimer: I do own Kirela (Key-re-ha)

**Notes: Alright wonderful peoples...ALl RIGHTY PEOPLES I HAVE A NEW POLOCY IF **

**U DON'T REVIEW I WONT WRITE ONLY ONE REVIEW WILL DO AND I'LL WRITE **

**ANOTHER CHAPTER SO REVIEW OR NO MORE STORY JUST ONE REVIEW PER CHAPTER IS ALL**

**IT TAKES JUST ONE. THERE WILL BE SPELLING ERRORS**

**AND GRAMMER ERRORS I'm horrible at english skills I'm sorry...**

**... ( If you don't like the parings or if I spelled somthing wrong PLEASE TELL ME**

**PLEASE!!!!!!! EXSPECIALLY IF I SPELL A CHARECTERS NAME WRONG!!!!**

**"****Kyubbi speaking"**

_**"Ojo speaking"**_

_"Charecters thinking and flash backs"_

_"Naruto talking to Kyubbi"_

ON WITH DE STORY .

_"At least 'cough cough' I Killed one of the deamons". As he finished his sentence he fell dead on the ground. _

_Sakura rushed over to Naruto's still shaking form. As she neeared him she noticed that the features he had goten earlier were now gone._

_"Naruto it's over we can go back to village and have Kirela healed". She said._

_"Naruto" called Kakashi now with a bloody Kirela over his shoulder. "If we can make it back to Konoha by Night fall _

_we should be able to heal Kirela before she loses to much blood". Naruto nodded but no other answer was given._

Chapter 7

Akatsuki clouds and Recovery

Part 1

Kisame groaned as he and Itachi were walking onece again away from there infamos organization. They had just been told that the eight tailed Neko, Ojo had been found and that it was in the same place as the Nine tailed Fox, Kyuubi. To Leader this was horable it meant more work. To Kisame it meant more fun. The reason he was groaning was that he had to share this with Deidara and Sasori.

"Were going to leaf right, Un" Deidara asked

"Hn" was his reply from Itachi and Sasori.

Yep this was defenetely not his day but getting two deamons at once would be worth it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

With Naruto

Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura had gotten to the Kohona hospital in enough time to have Kirela treated enough to releve everyones worries except for Naruto's. Naruto was confronted by Tsunade with good news saying that she would be up and moving again soon. Naruto wasn't very shure she had said the same about Sasuke and yet he hadn't woken up at all yet. He sighed as he walked into Kirela's room and sat by the Cot deciding to talk to the unconcious girl while he was there.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kirela's POV

Again it's dark and I cannot see where I am and yet it is so familier. I walk down what seems like hallways and corridors searching for some kind of light. I havn't hit anything yet so I think I'm fine. I go through my thoughts remembering what had happened. I had seen amazing strength from Naruto that reminded me of Ojo's power yet it was stronger and more fierce and frightening.

I'm worried if he is ok I hope I stopped the Spikes from hitting him. I can't remember much after I pushed him away from the area, and yet I feel like there was more after that. I can see light now it has a slight purple tint to it. I'm pretty shure I know where I am now. I'm in my head trapped from the Light engulfed in Darkness now I know I must have saved Naruto.

"Ojo" I called into the wide space.

_**"What do you want"**_ he asked as I could hear a grumble immiting from the Dark.

"What has happened why is it so Dark"? I asked It was never this dark in my head ever.

_**"You were dying".**_ he said I stood still then starred up at the darkness.

"I Know That I had a spike through my Chest"!! I yelled he always skipped the point and took things way to seriously. I think he dose it just to make me mad.

_**"Your in recovery you are **_**'Lucky'**_** to be OK".**_ I didn't say much I let him Talk I mean after all he was an all powerful deamon._**"The Blonde boy is the Kyuubi vesel that is why he has such immense power compared to Ours.**_ I took this slowly in as this meant that Naruto was... like me. I had a couple more questions to ask but as I raised my my head to speak A Very Bright White Light engulfed me fully.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Normal POV

Naruto stopped talking as he heard a grone from Kirela his eyes shooting open as he ran to the door and asked a nearby Nurse to get Tsunade. He then ran back to the side of the bed awaiting Kirela to Open her eyes and Speak to him after what was such a long time to him.

"N-naruto Where am I"? She asked sounding so weak.

"Kirela your ok"!! Came the voice of Sakura as she entered the room along with Tsunade. Tsunade walked over to the side of the bed and Cheaked Kirela's tempeture as well as her Pulse.

"I see you finnaly woke up". She said as she went through all of the precausionarys. "You were out for three days". She said smiling. Kirela was shoked, in her head it only seemed as if she was out for only a few hours. She must have spent alot of time walking around trying to figure out where she was. Apperintly the shock showed on her face because Naruto smiled at her reashuringly.

"Hey It's ok I was nocked out for a week once". He said patting Kirela's shoulder.

"Ow don't touch" Kirela said as she hissed at the sudden pain. Naruto backed up and smiled warilly.

"Sorry". He said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Tsunade walked to the door followed by Sakura when she called back.

"Naruto let her be she needs rest". She said calling the boy out. Naruto left with a wave goodbye and quickly left the room leaveing her by herself She was happy that Naruto was ok. She then quickly dozed off to sleep, she still had more questions to ask Ojo and she also needed the rest she had never felt this Tierd before.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

With Akatsuki

"Sasori-danna are we there yet, un"? Deidara asked as he sat down on a log. "I don't want to walk anymore can we rest for Lunch, Un"? He asked desprite for a break. He had always hated running thats why he always flew on the back of his clay birds.

"Now that I think about it I am hungry how about it Itachi-san wanna stop for an hour or two"? Kisame asked looking at Deidara. Itachi said nothing just nodded then walked away most likely looking for some food or water.

Kisame gathered rocks and sticks for a fire, while Diedarra played with his clay making bombs he could use for later. Sasori just sat and watched the two do thier thing as he quietly went on fixing his puppets and making them more durrable. Soon Itachi came back with some dead Rabbit do to the fact that Kisame wouldn't eat fish for his Life. He put the dead rabbit on the flame and watched it cook while they waited. Soon thier lunch was consumed and they were back on the road again twoard thier Targets. Who were now only five more days away from them.

Itachi's thoughts trailed to after the Chuunin exams when he had first confrunted the Kyuubi vessel. His foolish little brother had interrupted them back then as well as the Sanin Jiraiya. To his knowledge his brother had been knoked out by Naruto when he planned to Go to Orochimaru for power but failed. The Sanin was also away on what was called_ research_ so this time he wouldn't get in the way either. In Itachi's eyes this couldn't be better but just in case they had to Make shure no one in the village knew they were coming because it they did it would cause unwanted trouble for them all.

They kept going at an even pace slowly gaining iformation on how A man and his men were found in some ruins dead. Itachi had made his team check it out and almost immediately did they detect sighns of Ojo The eight Tailed Neko and Kyuubi the Nine Tailed Fox they were suprised to find the two sighns so close maby they were after each other. They had apparently been fighting the dead man as a mission so that ruled out hunting one another. They also noticed that the Eight Tailed deamon vessels blood was scattered about the center of the room. This Illistrated that the Deamon vessel was wounded making Itachi and the other's job Much much easier. This had just gotten so much better In thier eyes.

Itachi smirked at the Idea of the deamon vessels having maby a chance of getting away from the four infamous Akatsuki members. Lucky for Itachi it was only his imagination. He knew that this time he would have both the Kyuubi and the Neko in record time. To bad for them they were thier targets.

**DONE AND DONE I REALLY DO LOVE WHERE THIS STORY IS GOING. **

**I NEED A BETA (some one who'll check my work and fix my errors) IF YOU WOULD LIKE THIS JOB JUST SEND ME A REVIEW AND I WILL SEND YOU EVERY NEW CHAPTER IF I CHOOSE YOU (leave email adress so that I can send them to you)!!! THINK ABOUT IT YOU GET TO READ THE CHAPTER FIRST!!!**

**REVIEW AND I'LL WRITE AGAIN SOON!!!!**


	9. Akatsuki Clouds and Recovery Part 2

Change of Pace

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto Characters

Claimer: I do own Kirela (Key-re-ha)

**OK THIS IS IMPORTANT DO 2 THE FACT THAT I HAVE MUCH FREE TIME I SHOULD HAVE ANOUTHER UPDATE FOR THIS STORY BY 2 3 DAYS TOPS I'M GONNA START AIMING FOR THE "ONE CHAPTER A WEEK" THING SO BARE WITH ME.**

**ONE MORE THING I HAVE A BETA BUT HER INTERNET IS CURRENTLY DOWN SO BARE WITH SPELLING ERRORS. **

**REVIEW RULE STILL APPLIES!**

**ITACHI WIL BEE OCASIONALY **_**WAY OOC**_**!! SO NO FLAMES FOR OOC ITACHI PLZ!!**

**"****Kyubbi speaking"**

_**"Ojo speaking"**_

_"Charecters thinking and flash backs"_

_"Naruto talking to Kyubbi"_

ON WITH DE STORY .

_Itachi smirked at the Idea of the deamon vessels having maby a chance of getting a_

_way from the four infamous Akatsuki members. _

_Lucky for Itachi it was only his imagination. _

_He knew that this time he would have both the Kyuubi and the Neko in record time. _

_To bad for them they were thier targets._

Chapter 8

Akatsuki clouds and Recovery part 2

Kirela looked up at the ceiling she was restless she couldn't just lie there in the hospital forever she'd go mad. After discussing with her self the Pros and Cons of staying or going she chose to leave. Kirela stood up grabed her belongings and started walking to the door half way there an alarm went of and nurses rushed inside and tied her down with roaps as Tsunade and Shizune came in.

"Don't try and escape when you aren't at full health Kirela". Said Tsunade taunting the girl. Kirela was silent and ignored the Sanin. Tsunade was about to go on with anouther big speech as Naruto entered the room still as happy as ever.

"Naruto"! cried Kirela after seeing him come in. She tried to get up but the ropes held her down "UGHH NOT FAIR".

Tsunade looked at Kirela then at Naruto and made her ninja untie her at this Kirela was startaled.

"Why'd you let me go"?

"You need a break so go off and have fun". Tsunade said leaving the room at this Ojo had some words to spare.

_**"Some time alone huh It's like thier dating". **_Kirela blushed at that. She slowly stood up and Naruto walked her out twoards the streets of Kohona.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When they reached Iciraku's Ramen Bar they began filling their stomaches with food. While eating Kirela looked Naruto over thinking to herself how he could change someway.

"Naruto", Kirela said as Naruto put down his bowl and smiled.

"Huh what Kirela-chan"? He asked looking dumbfounded.

"..."

"What"? asked Naruto not catching what she said.

"You need new clothes". She repeted while Naruto began to pout and looked over his clothes.

"Whats wrong with my clothes"? He asked slightly whineing.

"Naruto they practically scream 'KILL ME'" she said making him frown.

"They do no such thing"!! he yelled hugging himself as if he wanted to protect the 'jumpsuit of death' as Kirela now adressed it. Kirela gave up there and watched as Naruto payed the bill and stood up. The boy streached and yawned then and idea struck him and without warning he grabbed her and dragged her down the street at a fast pace.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

With Akatsuki

Kisame just knew it he knew it. It had just been proven to him. It had been proven that he was the only sane member of Akatsuki left. Even Sasori the Ninja of the sand that killed the Kazakage was gone. How did he know this you might ask easy. While walking through Kohona Itachi had stopped in the middle of the street and stole his wallet just so he could by twenty limited addition Cherry Cola Dangos!! Deidara had run in circles begging for icecream money and then when he got some skipped over to the icecream man and bought a five scoup Icecream cone!

Sasori had topped it all of by walking into a carpenters store just to buy some rare wood. But the thing that made him crazy was after he came out of the store he was calling it 'Precious' and roking back and forth with it in his arms.

Thats what proved To Kisame was the ONLY non-insane person in Akatsuki maby the only non-insane person in the world!!

"Itachi can we please just get the mission done"!? Cried Kisame as they had been sitting with their bought items eating and/or protecting them.

"Kisame". called Itachi looking the Shark man in the eyes. "I always get the job done or close to done always". He said pausing Kisame knew where this was going the whole 'I will run a thousand mile for dangos" story.

"If I can run more than a thousand miles a week for my Dangos you can wait a hundred minutes while I eat them". He said popping anouther of the now only 3 dangos in his mouth. Kisame slammed his head down on the table, and as anime tears started rolling down his face he thought.

'Why didn't I take the offer to be a rare Pokemon and be captured by the wierdo with black hair? Oh thats right I HAD TO BE AN AKATSUKI MEMBER'!! He slammed his head on the table repetedly as the three finished what they were doing weather it be eating or putting gigantic planks of wood away. As the four sat ready to search again two figures ran past them. Naruto and Kirela. The four jumped up and started after them.

With Naruto

Naruto zoomed down different allyways and diffrent rooftops not stopping he wouldn't answer Kirela when she asked him where they were going he'd just say 'You'll See' and went on his way.

"Naruto tell me where we're going It's getting dark". The blonde boy said nothing and continued running Kirela was starting to get angry as they reached an empty area she pulled her hand from his and said. "If you don't tell me where we're going I won't follow you"!! She yelled as he smirked.

"We're here". he said pointing to his right and to her amazement there in all it's painted glory was the bright sunset and the The full moon.

"Wow". she said forgeting the fued and sitting down as she sat though a loud rumble was heard and The ground craked as water flew up from under it and two hands pulled Kirela down into it.

"Kirela"!! Naruto yelled grabbing her hands and pulling her up he relized how ever that she was being pulled under. So he sent a spike of Chakra through Kirela harming her and shoking her but also shocking her holder anouth for them to let go. After this he pulled her up for air wich she took gratefully.

"What was That"!! She asked able to speak again.

"I don't know but we're deffenately not alone anymore". he said as fog entered the area and four figures emerged from it.

"Hello Naruto-kun long time no see" Said a deep voice that Frightened the both of them.

"Itachi"!! Naruto spat with hatred as the figure showed himself completely.

"Thats no way to talk to a superior".called Sasori to the right of Itachi.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU" Yelled Kirela at the red head ninja.

"I am Sasori of the Red sand and you are the Eight Tailed Neko's vessel" At this Kirela was shocked how could they know Ojo?? Hardly anyone knew he was even still alive! So how could of they know it was inside of her!

"I have been ordered to take you back and extract that deamon of yours... maby if your a good fighter I'll put your body to good use and use you as my Puppet".

"Now come or we'll force you"Said Itachi a smirk on his lips and his sharingan activated he knew this battle would get him the Neko even if he couldn't get the Nine Tails he would get the girl if it killed him This was his goal. And so it began.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**END CHAPTER 9 WOOT!! I HAVE DELETED ALL AUTHORESS NOTES SO THAT IT WOULD SAY 9 CHAPTERS NOT SO-AND-SO MANY CHAPTERS.**

**MY FRIEND READ THIS AND SENT FAN-ART VIA EMAIL. I WILL ACCEPT FANART FROM ANYONE I SHOULD HAVE THE PIC UP BY NEXT UPDATE TAKE A LOOK WHEN YOU CAN IT'S HIS VERSION OF KIRELA.**

**ITACHI IS DETERMINED TO GET KIRELA**

**KIRELA IS DETERMINED TO PROTECT NARUTO**

**AND WHAT OF KAKASHI WHAT DOSE HE HAVE TO DO WITH THIS**

**NEXT CHAPTER OF CHANGE OF PACE '...GONE... I HAVE FAILED!!**


End file.
